My User
by Cyrus Drawon
Summary: Kevin Flynn finally decides to brin Alan Bradley to the Grid to meet Tron and the city he created. But when User and Program finally meet, they become closer to each other than even the Creator himself would have imagined...


By: Ciel Elleira Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but I for one can't wait for the third movie of Tron coming out in 2013-2014!

Summary: Tron-Alan, a little something for you fans of this pairing, hot and smexy smut near the Sea of Simulation! Of course! ONESHOT

Warnings: M

Please read and review, much appreciated!

My User!

He stood before me, eyes wide in shock and amazement. He watched me, analysing me, examining me, searching...I simply stared back at him, feeling myself shiver at the intense of his gaze. I looked over at Kevin, arching my eye brow softly, but he simply shook his head in amusement, "Tron, buddy this would be the time to say something, man"

I turned my attention back to the program still staring at me for a long while before he shook his head and a whisper came out of those deliciously parted lips, "Oh my User"

My eyes widened slightly at what he had called me, obviously I was his User, but did he have to say it the way he just did...so full of devotion and adoration?

I coughed, "It's nice to meet you Tron, but you can just call me Alan"

Kevin smiled at me, seeing my cheeks turn back to their normal shade of color. He saw me blush just then, didn't he?

He had mentioned I would like Tron in person, that he resembled me in appearance and personality, but that there would be something that would draw me towards the program, something even the Creator could not explain. I shook my head and looked into Tron's eyes, still seeing so many emotions playing in them at the moment.

"Alan-1" Tron whispered some time later.

I stared at him; did he just call me _Alan-1_ when I specifically said to call me Alan?

"Aww man, he sounds just like you" Kevin laughed, "I always wanted to see your reaction when you got to see him"

I looked at Kevin suddenly, "Are you referring to me or _him_? Because as I can see until now, he is the only one giving off any emotions, which in our case should be me, the human and not the program!"

Kevin backed off a bit, "Geez are you in your period man or something?"

I glared at him, "Shut up Kevin"

"Has my User been working too hard lately?" Tron suddenly asked, cutting into our little argument that was about to irrupt at any moment. I snapped my attention to him, "What?"

"Have you been working too hard man, that's all the guy is asking" Kevin sighed. I hissed, "Why do you ask that, Tron?"

"You seem tired, tensed almost...is it because of my presence?" Tron asked me seeming almost worried. I shook my head pinching the bridge of my nose, "No it's neither your fault nor Kevin's...I suppose I have been working too many late nights. Forgive me for my sudden outburst"

"Wow, Alan said sorry for once" Kevin blinked in shock.

I glared at him again, "I wasn't saying sorry to you, imbecile"

"Flynn" Tron suddenly cut in again, he looked over at Kevin, his eyes serious and stern, "May I take Alan-1 to show him the city and perhaps let you get back to your work; the reason as to why you are here"

"Fine, fine, I can see I am not wanted here anyway" Kevin waved his hand and walked back into his office within the Grid. I sighed again, laying my hand against my neck.

"I believe I know the perfect place for you to relax, Alan-1" Tron stated.

"Its fine Tron, really, I'm not that tired" I closed my eyes the moment he rested his hand upon my shoulder where I know where the armour of the Grid. A strange feeling coursed through me the moment his fingers touched my lines against my shoulder that went down to my fingers. I frowned but said nothing.

"Please Alan-1, let me show you the city from my point of view" Tron urged, his lips nearing my right ear. My eyes widened, "Fine, but you do realise you are invading my personal space?"

"Oh, I am greatly sorry" Tron retreated, his cheeks flushed.

"That's alright, I am just not used to the whole…touching" I coughed embarrassingly.

"So am I…but with you, it feels almost…natural" Tron smiled softly, staring at me.

"Ahem, so anyway" I gazed around, "Wanna show me the city?"

"Yes of course" Tron smiled sweetly at me, "Here, take this"

He handed me a glowing white stick and held another in his hand. He placed it horizontally in front of him and I watched as a brilliant bright lines curved around him, appearing out a no where and yet, knowing exactly what form and shape to take. The form turned into a motorcycle as he sat on it, his head turned to meet as he now wore a helmet. I arched my eye brow but copied his movements before I too was sitting on a lightcycle. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

As he rode off, I couldn't help but stare after him.

So this is the program I created, I smiled, reminds me of myself.

I rode off, trying to stay as close as I could to him as we entered the city, bright white lights surrounding us.

Programs walking on every street, also wearing matching white lined suits.

I speed up in front of Tron and looked over my shoulder at him. His head cocked slightly to the side, but he speed up as well. Joining me in this little race, he pat me on the shoulder before he speed up even faster than before.

I shook my head, competitive bastard.

Even that thought made a smile come up to my lips.

This Program made me shiver just watching him.

Just as I was about to put my motorcycle on full blast, Tron stopped and I spaced him a few feet away before I too stopped to look over at him in wonder.

His helmet came off and he smiled at me, "Competitive aren't we Alan-1?"

I arched my eye brow, my own helmet disappeared, "I would say the same to you, Tron"

His smile only grew at my words before his motorcycle turned back into a stick in his hand. He waited for me to do the same, and I walked up to him. His eyes watched my every move until I came to be in front of him. His eyes scanned me, but not only my face, my body and its movements as well.

"See something you like?" I asked seductively.

His eyes came back to meet mine, "Indeed I do, my User"

I nodded slightly feeling embarrassed but I looked around us, smiling in amazement at the city, "This is quite something"

"Yes, indeed is is…although this is not my favorite place to be" Tron stared at the buildings around us.

"Oh, then where would be this favorite place of yours?" I asked in wonder.

"Follow me and I shall take you there" He smiled again.

I wondered where his favorite place would be…

A building…?

A bar..?

A casino…?

Do these things even exist in the Grid, in this world?

My question was answered the moment I parked in front of…a sea?

"Welcome to the sea of Simulation, Alan-1" Tron welcomed me, stretching his hand out to me for me to take to descend the motorcycle. My eyes stared at the water, silent and calm, peaceful…

So he is exactly like me in almost every way possible.

He smiled at me, helping me off the motorcycle and pulled me towards the water. The water touched my feet and a sudden energy filled me, I shivered.

"Wow" I shivered again.

"Yes, wow" Tron chuckled, "Its energy Alan-1, it fuels us…it's like alcohol in your world"

"I thought there was something familiar about the feeling" I nodded, "What is the feeling I got when you touched me then?"

Tron stared at me, emotionless, "Feeling?"

"The spark…energy was it?" I thought, "I don't know how to explain it really…it was different"

"In a bad way" Tron asked me.

"No, at first it was strange, but I kind of liked it…what was it?" I turned to look at him, he sat down on the ground, the water splashing over his feet still and he closed his eyes softly.

"It is the feeling you get when a User and Program unite, even if it's for but an instant, or just a touch" He explained, "We have energy coursing through us, and since we are User and Program, when our energies touch even for a second, our bodies know"

I sat down next to him, staring at him.

He opened his eyes to look at me and smiled, "It's what makes us Programs feel good…even Users feel it while in their suits"

"So if I removed the suits, I wouldn't feel it?" I inquired.

"You would, but your circuitry on your suit would not be there" He raised his hand and let a finger run over the white line on my arm, I shivered and bit my lip at the spark, "The feeling wouldn't be as great, but truthfully, as Flynn explained to me. Touching ones circuitry is like having sex in your world"

"It's the same feeling?" I asked him.

"It seems so" He sighed.

"So…the only way to feel that spark again…is to touch?" I stared at him, his attention came back up to me. Tron nodded, "Yes"

"Would it be strange if I…touched…you?" I asked him nervously. His eyes widened slightly before turning into an almost loving gaze, "I am a mere Program, Alan-1. Do as you see fit with me, if you want to yell at me, do so. If you want to strike me down, then do so. If you want to remove me from the Grid, then do so." He leaned closely to me, our lips inches apart, "If you wish to touch me, then I encourage you to do so"

I stared at Tron, suddenly feeling very warm. Tron's hands run up my leg across the white electric lines forming there, and I felt the same spark coursing through me. I closed my eyes and moaned. My eyes opened widely when I realised it was I that made that noise. I stared at Tron in embarrassment, and covered my mouth with my hand when another moan forced its way out of my mouth.

Tron looked into my eyes and frowned, "Why do you cover your mouth like that, Alan-1?"

"It's…noise…" I closed my eyes again when his hand neared my thigh, the tingling sensation making me unable to form correct words.

"Do not do such a thing, you are my User, I want to hear your voice, I want to see your reactions and if the way you react is vocally, then please do not hold yourself back" Tron held my hand in his and pulled it away from my mouth. I stared at him breathing heavily, "Why do I feel like this?"

"It's normal, Alan-1" Tron smiled proudly, "Want me to continue?"

"Would you stop if I said no?" I asked him, but somewhere deep down I knew his answer.

"No" He answered, leaning down to capture my lips with his.

My eyes shut instantly and a loud groan erupted from deep in my chest.

His lips were warm and soft, was this how my lips felt like?

"Oh my user" Tron whispered as he broke our kiss before running his tongue over my trembling lips before diving down to kiss me again.

I could feel him begin to crawl above me, pinning me to the floor bellow. I began pushing against him with my tongue, but when Tron gasped, I forced it in without a moment of hesitation.

I smiled when I heard him moan above me.

I ran my fingers over his lines going across his arms, and the moment my fingers touched it, the color turned a deep purple. Tron shivered against me, pulling away from my lips to let out a deep throaty moan. I smiled at him, "What does it feel like?"

Tron looked into my eyes as he panted heavily. I leaned up and kissed the T over his chest, causing Tron to pull his back and groan pleasurably.

"Feels nice" He moaned, holding onto my upper arms for support, "Much better than any program"

"Hmm" I moaned softly, "Why is that?"

I licked the T and smiled against it when Tron's grip on my tightened.

"Because My User is touching me" He whispered.

I leaned back to look into his eyes, seeing the adoration and admiration in them again.

Tron leaned down gave a peck to my lips before kissing down my neck.

His teeth ran across another circuitry and I bit back another groan.

"How does it feel to be touched by your Program?" Tron asked me.

"…Feels…ah!" I yelled when Tron's leg brushed against my northern region.

I grabbed hold of Tron and breathed harshly, "Don't do that"

"I'm sorry, I just thought I should get into a better position…did I hurt you?"

I shook my head, trying to take back control what I had suddenly all lost a moment ago, "No…just, too much pleasure all at once…almost lost it"

"Alan-1?" Tron asked from above me, but I kept my eyes closed, hoping that the fire burning within me would calm down somewhat.

"Alan-1, please, may I continue touching you?" Tron asked me.

"That's not…ah!" Before I could finish speaking, Tron licked the circuitry over my own chest, causing me to see starts behind my eye lids. My back arched off the floor, rubbing against Tron's causing both of us to shudder in pleasure.

"My User" Tron managed to whisper, cuddling me closely to him. I opened my eyes to find Tron's own circuitry flickering above me, before going dim for a moment, "My User I want to see you"

"What?" I blinked, staring at his face.

"I want to see you, all of you" He whispered.

"I don't think there's anything different comparing to you Tron" I frowned but he shook his head at me.

"It doesn't matter, I want to see my User" He leaned in and kissed me again, "Please"

I started to allow my suit to dissipate; the fabric began to peel itself off of my arms and chest stopping just above my waist. Suddenly Tron began to rock against me, and my eyes widened uncontrollably before he slammed his lips onto my own again before a loud moan could escape my parted lips.

I shut me eyes tightly, holding onto him for dear life as he continued to rock against me. When he pulled away from me, I saw the mixture of surprise and confusion in his eyes. I frowned at him, "What is it?"

"I am simply wondering as to why, you got really hard down there…" Looked between our bodies, even I couldn't help but blush at the very noticeable buldge in my pants. I looked away in embarrassment.

"Is that normal, Alan-1?" Tron asked me seemed more worried than anything else.

"For humans yes…you don't have this happen to you?" I asked him shyly.

He shook his head at me, "No never, this is the first time I have seen this happen. Is there something I should do?"

"No, just keep doing what you are doing now" I smiled at him, "I really want those lips back on me again"

He smiled back at me, "Then I shall not keep my user waiting"

Just as Tron began to ravage my body once again, and I ran my nails over his circuits and he suddenly trembled above me. He held onto me tightly, his circuits flaring incredibly.

My eyes widened, as he clung to me biting me in the neck in the process. The spasms of orgasm hit him, and his body trembled uncontrollably. Slowly, his circuits began to dim down to a normal beating color as his hold on me loosened. His eyes opened and he gazed into my eyes, "I'm sorry"

"For what?" I asked him in wonder.

"I over charged…I couldn't hold it in…" He seemed sad.

I smiled at him, "I don't mind, I didn't tell you to hold yourself back. If you want me to let lose, then you have to do the same. Besides, I am quite pleased to know that I am the cause of your uncontrollable…how should I say it…hmm…"

That's when my eyes widened, Tron's hand was now gently gripping me from bellow. I gasped, grabbing his wrist to stop him before I too lost it in my suit. His eyes came to meet mine, "Am I not allowed to see?"

"If you have never seen it before, I don't want to scare you…" I frowned softly.

"I will not be scared by my User, Alan-1…no matter how different or similar we are" Tron leaned down and kissed my cheek, "Please…may I?"

"Do what you want" I sighed.

I let the rest of my suit derezz, revealing my leaking cock to the semi cold air. I shivered when Tron kissed me and pulled away to look down between us, he looked completely surprised and almost…lustful.

"So this is what a User has different" Tron stated, humming. I bit my lip in embarrassment, Tron must have noticed this for he leaned down and resting his forehead against my own, humming as he did, "No need to feel shy Alan-1…unlike you I have nothing there besides circuits so it is me who is lacking in something"

"Your circuitry is contributing greatly in what you lack" I smiled at him.

I pulled onto his waist, bringing him closer to me as another rush of cold wind touched my exposed flesh.

"Are you alright?" Tron asked me worriedly.

"Yes, just a little cold…" I smiled, "Tired almost"

Tron nuzzled his nose in the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply. I ran my fingers over his circuitries again, feeling them pulse hotly against my fingers.

"Perhaps you should not be the only one cold" Tron stated, before his own suit began to derezz as well. His circuits staid just as they were, indeed, Tron was lacking in an area.

I smiled, not so similar after all.

"Shall we make you hot again Alan-1?" Tron smirked, before he suddenly thrust his hips into mine, causing lovely friction for both of us. I groaned loudly, wrapping my arms around his neck, our skin touching each other. Tron's circuits began to heat again, becoming so bright that they lit up all around us. The Program above me continued to thrust his hips into mine, taking my hands and wrapping them around him every time I would let go and place them on the ground.

"Keep holding me" He ordered, "I want my user to hold me until the very end"

I smiled at him, "Then do the same"

He smiled back as he panted, "Of course"

I moaned out, yelling his name, "Tron!"

Suddenly, he not only trusted against me but rolled his hips into mine.

"You are wet, Alan-1…is that normal?" Tron whispered against my ear, "Am I hurting you?"

"No…just don't…ah!...don't…gah!" I closed my eyes tightly, groaning harshly.

"Oh my User" Tron moaned, holding me as tightly as he could to his body. A large spark of pleasure coursed through me again, and I thrust my hips up to meet Tron's causing him to gasp loudly.

"God, don't stop Tron! Please!" I begged, nearing the end of my pleasure.

I could feel his circuits flaring very hotly against my flesh every time I would call out his name, his eyes flashing an electric blue.

"Tron…hot" I panted.

"My processor…heating up, too good" He panted against me. Both of our bodies were begging, trying to find a release to the pressure and heat coiling within us.

"Oh my god, Tron I'm…!" I held onto him desperately, "I'm gonna!"

"Together" Tron looked deep into my eyes as he said this, before he leaned down and gave me one final kiss before everything around me turned white. Above me I could hear Tron let out a loud gasp, when I could feel all of his energy within his system suddenly vanish.

As my vision began to come back to me, I looked at Tron now lying limply on me. His circuits now a black color, when I could hear him starting to reboot, his circuits began to flicker, the white color coming back to them. I smiled warmly at him, when he lifted his head up to look at me.

"Happy to see this didn't kill you" I smiled.

"My User could never harm me" Tron smiled before leaning in and kissing me sweetly on the lips, "Thank you Alan-1"

"For what?" I asked him.

"For making me feel human" He spoke softly.

"Pleasure was all mine, but now that I am thinking of it…won't Flynn be wondering what happened to us?" I frowned.

"Oh yes, I forgot all about Flynn" Tron groaned before standing up and helping me up. I stared down at me body when I felt the familiar feeling of wetness down there. Tron followed my gaze before staring at the white liquid between my legs.

"Is that normal?" Tron inquired.

"Very normal, just a little annoying" I sighed.

"Is it harmful?" Tron asked me.

"No" My eyes widened when Tron's hands managed to find their way down there before running his fingers over the fluid before he brought it to his mouth in wonder.

"Tron, what are you?" I stared at him; face flushed when he brought his fingers to his lips and licked the semen off. His eyes widened slightly, "Its energy"

"I heard it being called many things, but never energy" I smiled.

"I like it" He kissed me softly, "We should clean you off and get going"

"Ah yes, the mighty Flynn will start getting worried" I sighed deeply.

Just as I finished cleaning myself in the Sea of Simulation and opened my light cycle, Tron looked at me lovingly. I stared at him, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Hmm…just happy" He hummed.

"Why?" I inquired curiously, "I know we just had sex…in a sense, but seriously, no need to look at me like that"

"I am just happy to know that you are…" Tron smiled brightly but didn't finish his sentence. I frowned at him, "Will you keep me hanging here Tron, or will you tell me what you are thinking of?"

"You are" Tron started again but stopped mid sentence.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"My User"

And he kissed me again.

_XXXX_

_TADAH! So yes, this is my first Tron fanfic, so let me know how I did and if I got my terms right and all that stuff. I really love Tron so I hope I don't get bad reviews on my writing and stuff. Only encouraging reviews please, or ideas for my next Tron stories, thanks!_


End file.
